An emerging wireless communication standard Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN) has determined that during handover (HO) of user equipment (UE) from one base station (E-UTRAN node B or eNB) to another, the source eNB forwards all packet data convergence protocol (PDCP) service data units (SDU) corresponding to the unacknowledged radio link control (RLC) protocol data units (PDU). It has not yet been determined whether the final RLC status report is forwarded to the source eNB or the target eNB. The number and characteristics of the packets forwarded on the X2 interface depends on this. The choice of RLC status report forwarding between source and target eNB also has impact on the overall HO process, especially the break latency from the source eNB and the HO command reliability. Comparing performance of some proposals on HO data handling, different proposals optimize one aspect such as latency at the expense of another aspect such as overhead.